This invention relates broadly to the art of vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to specialized attachments therefor for cleaning in difficult-access locations.
Some patents which describe specialized vacuum-cleaner nozzle attachments include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 986,245 to Thurman; 1,404,889 to Owen; 1,651,894 to Kent et al.; 2,448,693 to Trelease et al.; 2,581,002 to Creswell; 2,715,240 to Pieper et al.; 2,740,153 to Bishop; and 3,751,755 to Smith.
Thurman disclosed a vacuum nozzle comprising a flattened tube having rectangular openings on the sides thereof for cleaning the tops of books, under desks, and the like. An opening O' is formed in a small edge of the tube so that the tool may be inserted in a narrow way between two books to reach the tops of shorter and thinner books.
A difficulty with the tool of Thurman is that it only provides suction in a lateral, or side, direction which is not desireable for cleaning refrigeration coils on refrigerators and air conditioning units. It is desireable to simultaneously provide suction laterally as well as forwardly at the end of a tool. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a vacuum cleaner nozzle attachment or tool which simultaneously provides lateral as well as end-wise suction.
Although some vacuum-cleaner tools have openings cut on an angle at the tips thereof, these angles are not properly designed relative to the shapes of the tools to allow meaningful lateral suction in addition to end-wise tip suction. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a vacuum-cleaning tool the end of which is cut on an appropriate angle for producing both a meaningful lateral suction as well as end-wise tip suction.
Because there are numerous makes and models of vacuum cleaners having various size nozzles, it is often necessary to buy a particular nozzle attachment or tool that is specially made for a particular vacuum cleaner. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a vacuum-cleaner tool which can be fitted onto a variety of vacuum-cleaner nozzle sizes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vacuum-cleaner tool which can reach relatively deep, inaccessible areas but which can be stored in a relatively small area.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an attachment for reaching "deep" inaccessible areas but which is highly flexible in application in that it can provide adequate suction for cleaning a surface which must be approached laterally to the tool.